


Corvid-19

by ClydeHomicidal



Category: Original Work
Genre: COVID-19, Cursed, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydeHomicidal/pseuds/ClydeHomicidal
Summary: Marley comes down with a terrible...something. His lover helps him recover.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Corvid-19

**Author's Note:**

> (Please note I wrote this before the pandemic came to America/became as widespread as it is now. Apologies for any insult in advance. Reupload of a fic I wrote on G**gle D*cs.)

“You’re trembling.”

Gabbiano gently wiped off the sweat trickling down Marley’s face as he took care of him. 4 weeks into quarantine, and he’d already gotten sick. Luckily, he didn’t think it was from the virus, but there was still that small lingering chance. He kneeled down to the other man’s line of sight as he took his temperature.

“Strange...your temperature is average. I would have thought you’d gotten a fever.” He said, taking the thermometer out of his mouth.

“I wish I were dead, Gab’y.” Marley replied.

“Look, I know you are sick, but please don’t be hostile with me.”

It was a shame they were trapped in the same apartment, actually. Gabbi wasn’t able to fly around as much as he wanted anymore, and had to rely on his roommate for cooking meals and cleaning. At least, until now. Gabbi wasn’t the greatest when it came to culinary skills, even though all they had were microwavables and junk food, for the most part. Yet he’d tried his best to make sure his partner would be alright. He gently tucked Marley in with his blankets and made sure there was an empty trashcan nearby, in case he needed to vomit. He pushed away the rest of the furniture, including Edith, who technically wasn’t furniture, to keep them out of sickness distance. Gabbi got up and adjusted his own shirt.

“Is there anything you wish for me to get for you? I just want to make sure you are most comfortable.” Gabbi asked as he went to grab his facial mask. Marley just seemed to growl in response, flushed and eyes half open.

“...Are you alright-”

“Tylenol….” He replied, barely looking conscious at all.

“Alright, I’ll be back. I recommend not getting up. Just rest. For both of our sakes.”

Sure enough, Gabbi came back with a jar of pills and a peach and garnet box. He set the box on the counter and proceeded to unscrew the cap with precision, pouring out two pills.

“Here, are these enough for you?”

Marley opened his mouth to speak, but Gabbi quickly shoved the pills into his mouth and forced them down. He was simply worried that perhaps he’d reject them, like almost everything he’s done for him. Gabbi sighed, digging through the box, revealing tea bags. He set a kettle of boiling water to begin the tea-creation progress. As he did, Marley vomited into the trash can, sick and still unwell, but looking slightly less red.

“...I find it strange you don’t like the way I’m helping you. Do you want to do this by yourself?”

“Can’t believe you now got th’ message.” Marley said, standing up, only to immediately crawl back into his blankets after stumbling and hitting his leg on the table. Gabbi took notice and sat near his roommate, neglecting the boiling water.

“Truly, I fear for your safety, why do you want me to stop so badly?”

“...I-It’s unna’ural for you to do this fer me.”

Gabbiano’s eyes widened in confusion, tilting his head. 

“What do you mean? Are you alright? Please...tell me.” Gabbi said, positioning himself closer. He gently placed his hand on Marley’s stomach, stroking it gently, making eye contact.

“I jus’- Look, sor’y fer bein’ a dick’ead. This whole fing’s weird, ok? Usual’y when I get meself sick and all that, I just...deal wif it. That’s it. The fact your’e even ‘ere roight now takin’ care of me’s weird, and it’s jus’....uncomfor’able. You ‘ave be’er thin’s to do wif your time.” He shifted underneath the blankets, facing towards Gabbi. 

“It isn’t that strange. I’m sorry that I’ve made you uncomfortable. I do have something I could do.” Gabbiano took a hold of Marley’s hand, leaning in forward. Despite being nauseous and not feeling too well, he tightened his grip on Gabbi and leaned in as well. The intimacy may have blinded them slightly, only focused on each other, at the moment. They were close to locking lips when-

“KET’LE!” Marley shrieked, panicking away. Gabbi quickly turned around to see that he left the water boiling for too long, causing it to overflow everywhere. He rushed over to clean up the mess. While he was cleaning up the stove, his hand lightly brushed some of the boiling water, scalding his hand. Gabbi only winced in pain as he continued to fix the mess. Eventually, the matter was taken care of, and he poured the water into two mugs to begin the stepping process.

“Ah, Djöfullinn! My hand...sorry, we should be alright now.”

“Th’ bloo’y ‘ell was that?”

“I’m sorry, I should not explain that, I feel like you’d start cursing.” Gabbiano said, with a sigh, as he wandered around.

“Oi, you fockin’ sayin’ that my arse-twattin’ cun’-snatch whore-shite piss-bitc’ery cock-self can’t handle a few dir’y words? Oh, poor me! I’m jus’ an in’ocen’ lil schoolboy wif no unders’andin’ of evil at all! Mercy! Mercy!” Marley mocked, with the sarcasm levels of a drag queen being questioned about their sexuality.

“That’s not what I meant, but-”

“Bandages are in th’ bafroom, in th’ cabine’ there’s also some anti-burn fings you can use to ease it a lil, jus’ make sure you do before you pu’ on the bandages.”

Gabbi rushed over to the bathroom, while Marley just stayed behind in his blankets still. Perhaps the reason why all the splotches of red hadn’t drained from his face yet were because they weren’t from the sickness. They were from something else, and as long as Gabbiano was there with him, they wouldn’t go away for a while.


End file.
